The Perfect Fit
by MoonBay11
Summary: Remus started an inner debate with himself when the side to find Padfoot and apologize won. As he ran to the portrait hole, he realized he shouldn’t have to apologize but he really didn’t want Sirius to be mad at him. Why did loving him have to be so comp


**The Perfect Fit **

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I always forget these and I am going to get in trouble for that someday, but I don't own anyone or anyplace that has obviously been created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot.

It's the seventh year of the Marauders schooling and it's the Christmas holidays. Out of the four Gryffindor seventh years only two had stayed. Every other Gryffindor had gone too, one of the few times that there are only two people left in the whole House.

Anyways…the two remaining Gryffindor's were sitting…well one was sitting on the couch reading and the other was sitting on the floor, leaning against said couch. Well, the one reading was a very handsome boy named Remus J. Lupin. He had shoulder length sandy blonde hair and very expressive amber eyes. He was slightly pale and he was wearing blue jeans and a red and gold sweater.

Now, the boy leaning against the couch was a hott male named Sirius O. Black. His coal black hair went down past his shoulders, which looked lovely against his well fitting white t-shirt and tight black leather pants. His ice blue eyes had a sparkle of mischief as he looked at the ceiling, taping his foot in the air for his legs were crossed.

It was towards sundown and the fire was built up, giving the room a cozy warmth. It was also Christmas Eve. Sirius sat there, wondering what kind of book was so interesting that he could be ignored.

Remus, on the other hand, was stuck on one page, reading the same line over and over, but not taking any of it in because his mind was on a totally different matter. He was in love but the other person didn't even notice and he was afraid to tell the person because he didn't want to ruin their friendship, but if he was ever going to tell now would be a good time because he was alone with this person this very instance. He was in love with the schools playboy, Sirius Orion Black. How it happened, he really didn't know. He didn't know _why_ either. All he knew was _when_ he figured it out. It was when Sirius had betrayed him to Snape. It was when he was lying in the hospital bed, with Snape in the next bed over, wondering why it hurt so bloody much. If it were Peter or James, it would sting but not as much as Sirius, because he didn't love them the way he loves Sirius. But it was the fact that he loves him that he was able to forgive Sirius after a time.

Remus was so lost in thoughts that he didn't realize Sirius was talking to him till Sirius pulled the book he was reading out of his hands. Remus' total attention was directed at Sirius' glare. "What?" Remus asked, feeling slightly guilty for some reason.

Sirius glare intensified as he looked at the book. "I was wondering what kind of book was so interesting that you could ignore me." Remus opened his mouth, about to say that he wasn't reading but thinking, when Sirius stood up. "I would have thought it was like a porn book or something, but _history_! How the bloody hell can _history _be more interesting then me!" Sirius glared at Remus and he could have sworn that Sirius' ice blue eyes held a little hurt in them.

"Pad-" Remus started but Sirius had shaken his head and stomped toward the portrait hole. "Padfoot!" Remus yelled as he stood up quickly to follow him. "Where are you going?" Sirius didn't answer as he swung the portrait open and slammed it shut when he was on the other side.

Remus felt hurt, mad, sad, and guilty and all other sorts of feelings when Sirius left. Remus started an inner debate with himself when the side to find Padfoot and apologize won. As he ran to the portrait hole, he realized he shouldn't have to apologize but he really didn't want Sirius to be mad at him. Why did loving him have to be so complicated?

He swung the portrait open, slammed it shut as he got out, and took down the hall, ignoring The Fat Ladies complaints about being abused. Remus stopped when he got to a fork in the road. He sniffed the air and turned to the left, for that was where Sirius scent was going and he started running.

He was running for about five minutes, to busy following his noise to pay attention, when suddenly his body froze, refusing to move another inch. He growled when he looked up and realized that he had gotten stuck underneath some mistletoe. This was the first time Remus could remember ever being mad at Dumbledore. The stupid mistletoe moved themselves around, so you never knew where they were. Remus mentally scolded himself for not paying attention better. He could be stuck there for hours before anyone found him. Sirius could show up, which would be quite embarrassing, because he might just leave him there if he was pissed enough. It not like they hadn't kissed before. He'd kissed each of the Marauders at least three times within their seven years at Hogwarts because of these stupid things. But now that he knew that he was in love with Sirius, it would be too much of an embarrassment. But it would be much more embarrassing if Flitch showed up and he had to kiss him! He lost his appetite at that thought.

He didn't know how long he stood there, maybe five minutes, maybe an hour, he really didn't know, but suddenly he felt someone behind him who grabbed his shoulders and whipped him around so fast that all he saw was a blur of black, blue, and white before someone kissed him hard on the lips. Remus was so shocked that he closed his eyes. He liked the kissing but didn't want to open his eyes to see who was doing it. It might be that girl who has been looking at him a lot lately and who looks an awful lot like Sirius. Not Bellatrix! He couldn't breathe either for some strange reason unknown to him.

The person who was kissing him moved their hands from Remus' shoulders, slowly dragging them down to his hands and intertwining their fingers. The person pushed to the wall, pinning him there with their body and hands pushed against the wall. Remus' eyes went wide when he realized that the person who was kissing him was a boy and he stopped kissing back when he realized who it was. The other male pulled back from kissing and Remus saw his chest rise and fall in an unsteady rhythm. But this made him realize that he wasn't breathing. He went to breath and choked. The other man looked concernedly at Remus.

"Are you alright Remy?" a familiar voice said and a familiar scent enter Remus' nose when he started to breath correctly again. He couldn't answer because he was still staring. The other boys face went even more concern looking. "Remy?"

"Why-" Remus said but couldn't complete the sentence. There was too many 'why' questions that he couldn't just pick one.

The other man smiled and said, "Look Remy." Remus looked to where the other man was looking. They were both now looking at their laced fingers hand. The other man lifted it to in front of their faces and kissed each of Remus' fingers. "Look…it's a perfect fit. We're a perfect fit."

Remus stared at their contrasting intertwined hands then back at the other man. "Why Padfoot?" is what Remus asked. 'Why did you kiss me like that Sirius Orion Black? Is this to good to be true?' Remus thought to himself, staring at the familiar eyes of Sirius.

Sirius looked lovingly at the slightly shorter man. "I love you Moony, that's why."

"When?" Remus asked, still afraid that this was too good to be true.

Sirius sighed and brought his face an inch away from Remus'. Remus could feel Sirius warm and moist breath as he spoke. "I figured it out when I hurt you real bad Moony…you wouldn't talk to me or even look at me and it hurt like hell…I realized then that I would never hurt you intentionally again…not that that was intentionally…and when you forgave me, I realized that you were nothing like me…you are everything I'm not and that I wanted you for my own…and that we fit perfectly together and that I love you. What do you think about that Moony?"

Remus looked at Sirius and just wanted to kiss him again. "I love you too Siri…" was his reply.

He went to kiss Sirius when he asked, "Will you be mine forever Moony?" Remus looked so shocked that Sirius laughed and kissed him gently.

This leads to other stuff that I am not at liberty to type

The next morning was a bright and sunny Christmas morn and James thought that he would go see his good friends and say Merry Christmas to the lonely mutts. As he entered the common rooms, he noticed an abnormally large lump in the middle of the Gryffindor rug. Well, James the ever curious went to go investigate, just to see his two best friends sleeping together. His face turned quite red as he started to back up and tripped over something onto the couch with an audible 'oof'. The 'lump' stirred and a set of blue eyes and a set of amber eyes met a set of embarrassed hazel eyes.

"Hullo Prongs. Merry Christmas!" Sirius said quite cheerfully. "Would you like to join us?" Remus looked angrily at his new lover while James looked at him with horror.

"No…no, that is quite alright, but I did wonder when you two guys would realize that you loved each other."

Remus and Sirius looked shocked. "You knew!" Sirius asked angrily.

"Why didn't you tell us!" was Remus' remark.

James laughed. "Because I knew you guys would figure it out sooner or later."

The two other boys glared at him. They stood up, much to James' discomfort, but James is a quick one for he ran out of the common room laughing like a maniac.

"Bloody git." Sirius muttered as he grabbed hold of Remus' hand, leading him upstairs.

"Are we going to get him back?" Remus asked, letting Sirius tug him up the stairs.

"Yes…we will figure a prank up after we open our presents upstairs. I got something special for you!"

"…"

"I got you pink fuzzy handcuffs and some other interesting stuff that the person at he counter said would come in handy for you to use at your own pleasure and your lovers! I can't _wait _to try them out!"

"…!"

**-End-**

Author Notes: Since I don't know how to reply to reviews or anything because I am computer stupid, I will thank the wonderful people who gave me reviews on this. Thank you dear MoonyTheBookWolf who got me into Harry Potter and got me into slash and fanfics! I love you Moony! Thank you Dankana Warrior who is the wonderful Dean Butt to me and I love you too. pretty-hate-machine13 I also love you dear Meagan and thank you.I want to give a special thanks to MadamBlack, furvuslupus, andcRoZx aNgeL becauseas soon as I read your replies I was SOO happy because I didn't know you and you reviewed with awesome commments. I'm happy the people I knew to reviewed and those made me happy too,sobasically I am a happy person! Shuting upnow!


End file.
